Innocence of a Small Child
by wafflebat
Summary: During “Starcrossed”. Batman invites the League to stay at his house for dinner before they decide to remove Hawkgirl from the JL. Wondering through the house, Hawkgirl meets the innocence of a small child. Chapter 5 up! Last chapter!
1. Wonderings

**Innocence of a Small Child**

**Summary:** During "Starcrossed". Batman invites the League to stay at his house for dinner before they decide to remove Hawkgirl from the JL. Wondering through the house, Hawkgirl meets the innocence of a small child.

**Author's Note:** I doubt Tim Drake (the current Robin) would be around but hey, this is a Fan Fiction and I'll put what I want in it. Lol. This thought just popped in my head and I thought it was a good idea. A review would be most helpful.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly… I own nothing…

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Wonderings

She sat alone. Alone in this big room staring at a big wall with a full amount of guilt, hurt and confusion on her shoulders.

Shayera Hol hung her head low in shame as she thought of what the Justice League would say tomorrow. They would most likely throw her out. Diana wasn't even speaking to her… it would be clear of Diana's vote. Superman always tried to forgive but even the Big Blue Boy Scout couldn't deny her betrayal. J'onn was a hard puzzle to figure out when it came to decisions. Flash seemed understanding… he would probably vote her to stay. Then there was Batman. Shayera wasn't sure to be worried with his vote or grateful.

But the worst part of her worry was John. How would he vote? Would he kick her out? He had every right to. After all, she had betrayed him. Betrayed the Justice League. She had betrayed everyone she had ever cared for and loved, and now she was stuck up the creek with out a paddle and it was all her fault.

She gave a heavy sigh and looked around her guest room. Of course it was full of all the luxuries she could ever need… after all… Bruce Wayne was that rich playboy. He could afford anything he wanted. Her glorious room came to no surprise to her.

Glancing at her clock, she saw it was 6:00pm. Alfred, Bruce's butler and a very kindly gentleman had informed Shayera dinner was at six. But she couldn't possibly bring herself down there… Diana would glare. Bruce would put his un-readable face on. Clark would try to start a friendly conversation. J'onn would remain silent and Wally would talk loudly trying to make the solemn group laugh. And John… he'd… no she'd rather not even think about John.

"I suppose I better get off my lazy butt and do something…" Shayera said to herself standing up, her wings stretching slightly.

She walked over to her door and placed a smooth hand on the golden handle. She twisted the knob and walked out into the long, almost never ending hallway of Wayne Manor.

Looking at various pieces of artwork as she passed along the hallways, Shayera felt a bit at peace. No one was with her reminding her of her pain. She felt relaxed and at ease walking along by herself. She didn't have to worry about a weak conversation to keep a League member talking to her… no… she could just think and feel free.

She saw a flight of stairs and decided to head up them. Making her way to the top she realized she was no longer on what she would call the 'Guest Level'. The pictures on this floor, the whole presence of this room was more than what she felt on the previous level. Family winds were present in this hallway.

The wall had happy people smiling back at the Thanagerian and she couldn't help, but to smile back. Pictures… they could careless if you were evil or good. They'd always smile back.

One picture in particular caught Shayera's eye as she looked at it. It was a man and a woman, smiling happily together with out a care in the world. The man looked very similar to Batman, but they woman had the same eyes as him. She grinned happily realizing this was the picture of Bruce's parents. She had heard that they had… moved on… and she felt honored to see them.

"I like to look at that picture too…" said a voice behind her.

Shayera almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly to see a small child looking at her causally.

He had black hair and friendly looking eyes, he was grinning at her as if he had known Shayera for a long time.

"Pardon?" Shayera asked.

"I said, I like to look at that picture too," the boy told her.

Shayera raised an eyebrow, "I never said I like—"

"You didn't have to," the boy said, "You were smiling. So I knew."

Shayera stood in silence looking at the boy. He looked like Bruce, but then again, he didn't. She was puzzled as to where he came from.

"Ohhh… ummm…" the Thanagerian began, "Who… exactly… are you? Bruce never said he had a son."

The boy laughed, "Cause he doesn't."

"Little brother?"

"No way!"

"Ummm… I'm running out of options kid," Shayera told him.

The boy grinned again, "You were close when you said son…"

"Cousin?"

"Nope."

"Nephew?"

"Bruce is an only child."

"I can't think of anything else…" Shayera told him, "I give up kid, who are you?"

Offering out his hand, the boy smiled, introducing himself, "Tim Drake. Bruce adopted me. I had a bit of a… well… I wasn't doing to well before Batman came 'round."

Shayera was a bit taken back. Batman… taking in a child? She didn't picture the Dark Knight offering a helping hand in that way. But then again, he had… there was proof standing right in front of her shaking here hand!

"Shayera Hol…" she said remembering her manners.

"I know," Tim told her excitedly, "Or known as… Hawkgirl. Bruce has told me about you."

Shayera felt her face fell… sure he told the boy… probably about how she betrayed him and the Justice League, "Yes… I'm sure he has."

Tim seemed to have picked up on her hurtful tone, "No worries, he didn't tell me about you 'cause he thought of you bad. He tells me about his Justice League missions, only 'cause I bug him to…"

Shayera smiled.

"He says I'm too young to be a part of your little club," Tim rolled his eyes, "He just doesn't want me taking his glory away."

Shayera felt her lips curve into a smile and even let out a small chuckle. The kid was alright. And surprisingly enough… he seemed to careless that she had almost gotten Earth destroyed and killed the Justice League due to secrets and lies.

"How come you're not at dinner?" Tim asked, "I wanted to meet you but you never came down."

Hanging her head, Shayera gave her pitiful answer, "I've caused the team enough trouble. I didn't want to burden them with my presence."

Tim snorted, "Oh it's okay. I burden Batman all the time and I still show up at the table. Come on," Tim said, "We can go down together and get something to eat… but… only if you want to."

Shayera looked at the boy with a happy expression. He was so kind… so innocence. He gave off the only innocence a child could give.

"Come on… you gotta be hungry." Tim said leading her down the hall, "I can hear your stomach growling."

"My stomachs not growling," Shayera told him as she heard her stomach growl… as if right on time.

"Okay…" the winged woman said giving in, "Perhaps I'm a little hungry."

Tim gave a confidant grin, "Told you so."

Shayera began to follow him down the stairs to the kitchen. The kid was alright in her books… something that she needed right now. A innocent friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think so far? There will be more to come. Tell me what you think. Please review if it's not too much trouble. 


	2. Grand Tour

**Opening Author's Note:** I'm glad people are liking my story. I wasn't sure if anyone would even consider clicking on it and reading it. Here's chapter 2. I'm actually updating. A couple of my stories need updating… (glances at her Harry Potter stories) Yea… I might wanna start on those before the cobwebs consume them… enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Review Comments:**

**Dacker Spaniel: **Thank you. (blushes) I'm glad you like my story. And I have to agree. Tim is too cute.

**Balletangel19: **Why thank you!

**Saturn's Hikari:** I think Tim's cute too. He's always been one of my favorites. I have Dick as Nightwing in this story and Tim as Robin, but still a bit younger, probably in my story here I have him soon after Bruce took him in. I'm not sure myself the exact age line difference. I doubt Dick or Tim were around when Batman was in the Justice League but hey… creative license right? Lol. Thanks for the review.

**JuStIcE LeAgUe RoCkS:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this story too.

**CM:** Some more just for you!

**Angelic Temptress:** Yea… the fact that she was a spy slipped my mind when I started introducing Tim. I might add something that she knows there's a Robin but didn't know who he was. I gotta cover up my mistake! Lol. And being a spy… you're right… she would be like a Batman… curious observation.

**Child-of-the-Dawn:** I always try to think outside of the box. Things that people haven't all done. And I figured… hey she meets Alfred… she can meet Tim too. Glad you like the idea.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Grand Tour

"So what do you want to eat?" Tim asked as he began to pull things out of the cabinets. He was standing on the counters and pulling things out and throwing them about. No literally throwing them about.

Shayera couldn't help but laugh at the boy. He was a very nice kid. Tim told her he'd get everything ready… informing her more then twenty five times that she was the guest and he'd wait on her. Shayera found it flattering and figured that if it made the boy happy, to let him do it.

She was currently looking at some pictures outside the kitchen picking them up and smiling at the happy memories.

There were two boys with Bruce. An older one and a younger one, Tim being the younger one and Dick Grayson, Bruce's older ward. Shayera had known about Dick. Being a spy she had learned about him, he was once a Robin but was currently Nightwing now and Tim was filling the position of Robin and Bruce Wayne's ward. The funny thing had been, she knew there was a new Robin, she just hadn't known Tim was it. Perhaps Batman was covering up his tracks even more carefully since Tim was so young?

"You don't like cereal do you?" came Tim's voice, "Ewww… it's this healthy stuff. Bruce is never home. I dunno why we even own this stuff…"

Shayera chuckled silently and heard the box hit the floor and Tim rumble around more in the cabinets.

She turned her attention back to the picture she was holding in the golden frame. Bruce was in the back with a casual look on, Dick was grinning and Tim hand taken his two index fingers and placed them on either side of his mouth stretching out his cheeks in front of the camera.

There was more… Dick's first birthday with Bruce… his first Christmas, first day at school in Gotham… there were also pictures of Tim's first here at the Wayne house as well.

Another picture had a beautiful red head smiling back wrapped around Dick in the snow. This was Barbara Gordon… Shayera had researched her too. She was in a few other pictures, one of her funnier ones was her and Dick sitting on a sand castle with Tim underneath the sand castle struggling to get free.

Shayera looked over them happily as she heard the occasional drop of something in the kitchen from Tim.

There were so many happy memories. Shayera rubbed her arm wondering if perhaps her and John could have had a table of happy memories if she hadn't done what she had done.

"Master Timothy!"

Shayera turned her head sharply, peeking into the kitchen to see they Wayne butler, Alfred scolding Tim.

"Now really Master Timothy, care to explain why there are numerous amounts of packaged foods are spilling their contents out onto the floor?" Alfred said in a threatening tone, meaning, he wanted an answer.

Tim's mouth moved into a slant as he looked about the room, waiting as if the room would give him is answer, "Ummm… ghosts?" he said with a cheesy grin.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Ghosts sir?"

"Ummm… yea. A whole fleet of 'em!" Tim said opening up his arms in a gesture.

"Well then…" Alfred began, "That changes everything."

"It does? I mean… of course it does…" Tim sputtered.

Alfred walked out of the room, and returned a few moments later holding a broom and Bruce raising ay eyebrow at his ward.

Shayera found herself pressed up against the wall as hard as she could go so that Batman wouldn't see her. That would be horrible… she couldn't allow any of the League to see her… no… she just couldn't do that.

"Tim…" Bruce began.

"What?"

"Clean it up," Bruce said handing the broom Alfred had gotten to Tim, "Why are you even looking for a snack? You just ate…" Bruce reminded him.

Shayera bit her lower lip. She prayed Tim wouldn't say 'Because Shayera is hungry.' That would make her little world crash around her. It wasn't that Tim and her had made a promise… but she was hoping Tim wouldn't give her away…

"Yes… but I'm a growing boy," Tim lied smoothly, "I need my food."

"If you need it so bad," Bruce started, "Don't throw it on the floor."

Tim faked saluted Bruce, "Yes sir, Major General Bat!"

Shayera caught Bruce rolling his eyes with a small chuckle as he left the room with Alfred. She poked her head around the corner. Tim wasn't what you would call sweeping up his mess.

"What are you doing?" Shayera asked as Tim twirled his broom flipped it up into the air and caught it behind him.

"Practicing…" Tim said simply spinning the broom one handed. He was very skilled.

"Practicing for what?" Shayera laughed, "The 'Broom Spinning Tournament'?"

"Sure… sure…" Tim told her flipping the broom one handed then spinning it again, "Laugh at the kid. But you wouldn't be laughing if you were on the other side of this baby."

"Unless I was cleaning and a insane janitor came attacking me with his broom, you're right. I probably would never see anyone do battle with a broom," Shayera said grinning.

Tim's mouth made a pouted look, "I don't use the broom… duh. I use a bow-staff."

Shayera raised an eyebrow to that. She had heard that all of Batman's Robin's were skilled in martial arts. But someone at that age managing to control something such as a bow-staff to her was impressive.

"Ohhh… ya!" said Tim making a fighting noise and a 'kong-fu' pose.

Shayera rolled her eyes and laughed.

**-Later in the Night-**

Tim was currently showing Shayera around the house of Wayne Manor. Shayera was fascinated about how big it seemed. Alfred had shown her the main rooms and such, but Tim's tour was much more detailed.

"And this is my room," Tim said opening the door to a kid's room. A bit messy. Things scattering the carpet and desks. Alfred had either not made his rounds into this room, or chose not to go in.

"My carpet is a greenish color," Tim informed Shayera, "I know you can't see it… but it's there."

Shayera looked around, "Are you sure?"

"Well… it could be a different color," Tim said wondering, "I dunno. Haven't seen it in a while. Maybe I can ask Alfred… I think he knew the original color at some point."

"Tim…" Shayera said giggling a bit.

They continued their tour of the Wayne Manor some more. Tim stopped at the Living Area to show Shayera some flips he could perform on the couch. Shayera clapped when he finished causing Tim to grin.

He asked Shayera if she wanted to watch a movie, opening a huge closet revealing several movie options. Shayera told Tim he could pick it out but he nagged her so much that she ended up picking it anyway. Tim had to have told her more than a thousand times that, "You're the guest."

Shayera had picked out 'Old Yeller', a great classic. Tim said he'd never seen that movie before and Shayera told him it was her Earth movie she had seen. John had introduced it to her… it was John's favorite movie… but she wasn't going to think about John… no… she couldn't.

Too many memories to ache her heart all over again.

When the movie was over, Shayera asked if Tim minded if they watched the credits, she wanted to find the name of an actress. He nodded his head and leaned deeper and lower into the squashy black leather couch.

"Jeez… I didn't think we stayed up that late," Shayera said to Tim once all the credits were over.

But Tim would not answer, he was currently sleeping on the couch. Shayera felt a smile drawn onto her lips as she looked at his peaceful expression he wore. The thought of the kid wearing himself out made Shayera feel happy in a strange way. She hardly knew this kid, but yet she felt a strong connection as if she had known him forever… the same kind of connection John and her had shared, except, Shayera wouldn't let John break her barrier, but Tim managed to climb over quickly. But the again, he had the innocence of child…

She stood up, allowing her wings to stretch and decided to get Tim a blanket. She didn't want to wake him up. She'd grab one of her spare blankets from her bedroom.

After about a five-minute hunt, she found a whole bunch of extra blankets resting on the top of her closet, well the closet was currently hers. Grabbing a blue blanket, she headed back down stairs to cover up Tim.

Reaching the living room, she walked through the doorway then stopped dead. Bruce and Diana were in there. She quickly hid behind the wall. Bruce might give her the silent treatment, but Diana would rip her limb from limb.

She carefully reached her head out to hear what the two were saying.

Bruce picked up the remote and flipped the TV off, "Tim…" he said, "He must have stayed up all night watching movies."

Diana smiled, "Nothing wrong with some fun."

Bruce's mouth went in a crooked smile, "It is when he gets up early tomorrow and starts to complain about how tired he is."

"True… but still," Diana said with a sly grin, "Nothing wrong with some fun."

Shayera but her lip as she listened to their conversation. Bruce bent down and picked up Tim, who moaned softly as he was picked up. Shayera couldn't help but feel an extreme weight on her shoulders as she watched.

Diana and Bruce. They looked so perfect… like a married couple. Tim in Bruce's arm… one big happy family almost. Could that have been Shayera and John if she hadn't betrayed her friends? If she had no secrets… if she had no lies… if she had nothing to hide. Would her and John have had a family like that if she had only been—

Her train of thought was broken as she darted behind a large dresser like cabinet as the two walked out talking, Tim resting his head on Bruce's shoulders.

Shayera held onto her blanket tightly as she sunk low to her knees feeling tears building up as she thought of what could have been her and John. And she had lost it all… trust… faith… love…

All for a stupid lie she was told herself. Her head hung low as she cried into her blanket watching Tim get carried upstairs for a peace night sleep wishing she could have the same…

If only innocence shinned on her at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? What did you think of that chapter? Near the end I started to dive into Shayera's feelings a little bit. Her meeting Tim makes her comfortable, since he's young and the young can either forgive easily or hardly. In Tim's case it's easily. Next chapter Tim and Shayera have a long talk before she sits and waits to hear if the JL votes her in or out… and after that there will be either one or two more chapters… not sure. Drop a review if ya can. Thanks for reading… 


	3. Reflections and Waiting

**Beginning Author's Note: **Well I must say WOW! I really didn't think anyone would like this story… but I guess I was wrong. Thanks guys fro reviewing and liking it. : )

**Thanks to:**

**Alhana-Antilles: **Yea I felt Shayera needed some kindness. If you want more insight on Batman and Shayera there's a really good website I can give you that has some good bios and background information on them.

**X Moonchik: **More for you. Intriguing… that's a cool word… : )

**HawkAngel XD: **Thanks. I hope this chapter is something of what you pictured "good work". : )

**Goddess Anjanee: **Glad you're enjoying the story to. Here's more for you. XD

**From-Heaven2Earth: **I'm glad you're "loving it". Lol. And I'm also glad you like the interaction between Tim and Shayera. I always thought it would be something cool to try and I haven't seen anyone try it so I was like… what they hey! And… yes there's more… you my friend inspired me to try and write a HG/GL scene in this scene! Or try to… I've never really written one before so this is my first time. : ) Lol. I'm glad you think the story so far is well written. Here's more for ya.

**Nubia: **The update my dear. Thanks for think it's great. Hey that rhymed. . XD

**JuStIcE LeAgUe RoCks: **First off… I need to tell you your pen name rocks! XD Now then. I'm glad you too are also enjoying my story and thanks for reviewing my other JL and TT stories. : )

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Reflections and Waiting 

"Wakey, wakey!" there was a loud knock coming from Shayera's door. She rolled over and pushed the pillows against her ears… she didn't know who it was… and she didn't care. She just felt so horrible.

There was silence from a few moments and Shayera rolled over feeling like dead weight. Grabbing her sheets, she wrapped herself in them. She just wanted to get away.

No more secrets… no more lies…

She just wanted to live somewhere where she didn't have the fate of the world on her hands. Somewhere where she wouldn't be torn between duties and feelings. Somewhere where she could escape from it all and trust those and herself.

She just wanted the truth.

Rolling over again, Shayera wrapped herself up in her dreams allowing herself to once more fall into her own world.

**-Downstairs in the Kitchen-**

"She didn't open her door," Tim said walking into the kitchen, where the Leaguers were currently enjoying breakfast.

Bruce looked up from his paper, "Perhaps she's not hungry."

Tim frowned, "Perhaps she's too scared to come down."

"She should be," snapped Wonder Woman, "After what she did, I don't even know why we're letting her stay."

"Where else would she go?" Flash questioned with a harsh tone.

Tim pulled up a stool to the breakfast bar and stared at his cereal. He didn't know why the League was acting as if they were children. Everyone makes mistakes. It was a lose-lose situation… he was sure the others, or most of the others, would have done the same.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his young ward that was focusing awfully hard on his cereal.

"Tim," Bruce spoke up, "It's for eating not staring."

"What?" Tim said looking up, "I can stare if I want to."

Bruce rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. Clark smiled at Tim, "What? Something in it?"

Tim looked like he was considering that fact, "Yea… Bruce's—"

"Tim, not at the table," Bruce said not looking up from his paper, "Insult me when our guests leave."

Flash chuckled, "I like this kid."

"So what's on the agenda today Bruce?" Tim asked excitedly, "Gonna kick some butt?" he asked punching the air, "You know you should take me with you…"

"No, I really shouldn't…"

"Awww, come on Bruce! I can handle it."

"Start passing Algebra and I'll consider it," Bruce said sharply.

Tim had no come back, "What does Algebra have to do with crime fighting?" there was a pause the a long beeping sound from Tim, "Nothing!"

Flash laughed.

"Don't encourage him," Bruce told Flash who currently had a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. Flash smiled weakly at the out of costumed Dark Knight.

Tim pushed his cereal away and started moving back and fourth on his stool. He was thinking about Shayera… she was probably hungry now. It was morning and if she was awake, he knew she would not come down… the League had made her feel completely insecure about even showing her face. Some how Tim just didn't find that right.

Pushing himself off his stool Tim hoped down and grabbed a tray and plate and started loading it up with some breakfast food. He began to leave the room when Clark caught him.

"What are you doing Tim?" Clark asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't be hard headed like Bruce…" Clark joked with him, earning a low stare from Bruce, "But where are you going with all that."

"Upstairs."

"And?" Bruce said joining in.

"And ummm…" he looked at the League holding his tray. From Diana to J'onn… Clark to Bruce… and the silly grin of Wally. John was not here… he wanted to go for a walk he said. Time shuffled his feet.

"I wanted to eat upstairs…" he said innocently as best he could, "Is that a crime?"

"No but what about your cereal," Bruce questioned.

"I can't eat that…"

"Why not?"

"It's all soggy…" Tim explained.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You let it sit in your milk… perhaps that's why."

"I know why."

Bruce sighed. This was a loosing situation, "Bring the dishes down when you're done… I don't want another science project like last time…"

"Science project?" the Martian Man hunter questioned.

Bruce lowered his paper, "He left a cup of milk upstairs…" Bruce explained.

"Oh come on… you're not still going on about that?"

"Timothy, go eat your breakfast. Dishes need to be brought down when you're finished," Bruce told him.

Tim started walking away carrying the tray, "Yea… yea… yea… don't get your tights in a bunch…." he mumbled as he left.

He grinned and thought about what he was doing. Shayera would probably be most appreciative of her breakfast, Tim knew that, but he was also looking forward to talking to her. She was so kind to him… she didn't deserved the situation she had faced with her people and the Earth. That was too unfair to someone as kind as her.

Reaching her door he knocked on it and almost instantly to find Shayera at the door, "Morning," he said as she smiled letting him in.

"Miss. Hol ordered room service?" Tim said in a fancy butler almost voice.

Shayera laughed, "No, but thank you anyway Tim."

Tim grinned, "You're welcome, would Miss. Hol require anything else?"

Shayera gave Tim a noogie and closed her door taking her breakfast over to a table and began to eat some of it with great pleasure. Tim started talking about how they should go on a tour of the whole city when Shayera's face fell.

"What's wrong Shayera?" Tim asked, face a bit confused.

"It's… it's nothing…" Shayera told him, "It's just that… I don't think Earth would be to happy if a traitor was walking around."

"You're not a traitor," Tim said, seriousness in his face, "You did what you thought was right."

"I keep telling myself that… but unfortunately… I think we're both wrong…" she said drifting off into a mournful voice.

Tim sat focused, looking deeply at Shayera on her bed as if observing her. He traced his finger on the sheets as if he was trying to think of something to get back at her statement.

"You don't have to say something, in hopes to make me feel better Tim," Shayera said walking over and sitting next to the boy who was looking a bit glum, "You've done a wonderful job so far on making sure I was happy and content, that alone is more than anyone's ever given me since my… my mistake…"

Tim smiled a little bit then frowned, "It's not fair…" Tim said looking at the carpet.

"I suppose…" Shayera began, "That life always isn't."

"Who decides on what bad things and good things get to happen to what people?" Tim spat out angrily.

Shayera hesitated, "I'm not sure… I don't think anyone really is… it's out of our control," the winged woman told the child.

"But… but…" Tim looked up at the Thanagerian, "But you deserved better! You were only doing what you thought was right…"

Shayera let his words sink in and wanted to curl up into a ball and float away to the farthest reaches of the Galaxy and never be burdened with anything, ever... again... She let out a sigh and bit her lower lip.

"No matter if they think you're a just a traitor Shayera," Tim told her, a small smile growing on his face, "You're just a friend to me."

Shayera smiled and gave Tim a big hug as she reflected on his words… she felt so much gratitude towards him. Someone so young was capable of calming a fallen warrior… a fallen traitor… a fallen lover…

"Thank you Tim," she told him.

"No prob," Tim said grinning, "And whatever they vote on in that room today… don't let it change your perspective on what a hero is… 'cause in my mind… you're a hero."

Shayera smiled, "Thanks kid…" she said grinning.

Suddenly a knock came from her door. Shayera got up to answer it. She wondered who it was. Who would see her? Alfred was the only one she could think of… no one from the League would ever want to speak to her again.

But, she was wrong…

Opening the door, Shayera came face to face with the Green Lantern.

"John…" she whispered as Tim came around the corner to see who was at the door.

John looked pretty beat up from the battle. He looked not only broken on the outside, but she could see the pain she had placed on him on the inside… he too had the symptoms of a broken heart.

"What are you…..?" Shayera looked around puzzled, "What are you— I mean……. John…..?"

"Can we talk Shayera?" John asked, seriousness in his voice.

Tim looked back fearful for his friend. He did not want John to yell, or scold or even hurt Shayera thought he doubted he'd ever lay a painful hand on her, after all they once loved each other.

"Talk?" Shayera said.

In the Wayne house, to have a 'talk' meant someone was in trouble. Big or small… with Bruce, it never mattered. Tim shifted his weight uneasily on his feet.

"Yea…" John spotted Tim, "But… company here needs to leave."

Shayera looked down at Tim who was focused on the Green Lantern officer. Shayera was wondering what was going through the boy's head… his face was set.

"Tim and I were—"

John cut her off, "You can talk with him later… right now me and you need to have a talk. And I mean now…"

Shayera looked hesitant but Tim stepped outside the door, "It's cool. See ya around?"

He wanted Shayera to nod her head and smile like she had done so many times for him already. But unfortunately, the only answer she gave him were glassy green eyes as John shut the door. He felt his shoulders slump down as he looked at the closed door that contained the betrayer and the betrayed.

"John what is this all about?" Shayera managed to ask. She watched him walk over to her bed and sit down. His arm in a cast and sling, a black eye and a painful stare on her.

**-Out in the Hallway-**

Tim looked at the door. It was a pure shame that he didn't have X-ray vision like Superman. For once he really wish he did. He wanted to see what was going on.

Then a spark lit up in his head.

Why see it when you can hear it?

A sly grin crossed his face as he pulled a hallway chair over to the wall that was connected to Shayera's room. He jumped inside, all that training with Batman had paid off, and he silently crept down the air vent.

He peeked through the slits in the vent and listened carefully to their conversation at hand.

"I wanted to talk…"

"About?" she questioned turning around looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't face John. She just couldn't… she looked back at her reflection… she wasn't even sure if she could face herself.

John was silent. Shayera turned around, "For someone who wanted to talk, you're awfully quiet."

"I'm… I'm just having trouble on finding the right words…" John confessed.

Shayera sighed, "What are you having trouble saying? What _is_ there to say John?" she said mournfully, "I betrayed my friends and teammates and know I'm living with the guilt. Is that why you came? To remind me of my guilt?"

"No!" John said, "Shayera… I didn't come to bring up that… I just wanted to talk… like… like we did before. Like old times."

Shayera looked back at John, eyes glassy and cheeks wet, "I'm afraid all those old times really are old. They're history… we can never have those again."

"Shayera—"

"John please," she began, "I understand you want to talk to me, but unfortunately I have nothing more to say."

She heard John sigh deeply and watched him cross the room, "Shayera…" he started opening the door, "You think you're alone in this world… but remember… you're not," he walked out the door turning towards her, "You'll always have me."

He gently closed the door shut.

Shayera felt her eyes spill tears down her cheeks. She cupped her hands in front of her eyes and cried and cried. Curled up on her bed she moaned softly as she thought of John.

_You think you're alone in this world_…

She was… wasn't she?

**But remember**…

Remember what? Her betrayal?

_You're not_…

Not what John! Not what!

_You'll always have me_…

That last thought left her silent as she thought of it. Tim shifted slightly as he watched Shayera.

She still was in deep thought of John's words. It was kind and thoughtful… it was true and innocent. John had meant what he had said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I gave some of you HG/GL fans a little taster there. I like their relationship but this my first time actually writing it out so sorry if it wasn't up to your standards. So… what did you think of that chapter? Shayera seems to be a bit of a nervous wreck now doesn't she? 

Drop a review… please


	4. Leaving

**Beginning Author's Note: **Chapter 4 guys! Enjoy!

**Comments:**

**Causeimbrokenandimlonesome: **Glad you like.

**Alhana-Antilles: **I was kinda in a rush to post this. Next chapter I'll give you the websites. Sorry. I'm glad you're enjoying Tim. He's always been a favorite. I liked the breakfast dialog too.

**Skite: **Learn something new everyday. XD

**Silverwolf: **Glad you like the relationship between Shayera and Tim. A lot of people do. I was surprised so many would like it.

**OooSupergirlooo: **Glad you like it.

**From-Heaven2Earth: **You guessed it! I was saving it for this chapter. Lol. XD

**HeyBats: **Thank you.

**Weapon x 61: **Thanks. Yup Tim is the best reason to like Tim. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Leaving 

Tim sat frozen on the spot as he watched Shayera cry. How could the League do this? How could they? Tim wanted nothing more than to run down to Bruce and give him a good kick right in the stomach.

_I'll give him a roundhouse kick_… thought Tim devilishly, _No! Even better I'll punch all those Leaguers right through wall! Yea! I'll go all kung fu on them_… _yea_…

"Kid, what are you doing?"

Tim jumped at the sight of being caught and slammed his head hitting the top of the air vent. There was a hand wrapped around his foot as he suddenly found himself being dragged out of the vent. Rubbing his head from his bump, and cursing whoever scared him, Tim found himself slammed to the floor face to face with the Green Lantern.

He looked around, "Ummm…"

"What in God's name are you doing in the air vent?" John asked.

"Nothing…" said Tim standing up and brushing himself off, air vent are dusty.

"Kid…" the Lantern, said in an irritated voice, "What were you doing?"

Tim stiffened his posture, "First of all…" he said starting off very Batman-ish, "I don't have to tell you anything. My house… my air vents. I can go in them if I want… and secondly," he crossed his arms very angrily, "I'm not a kid…"

Green Lantern rolled his eyes. Reason number one why he disliked children: _They're smart as_—

"What _are_ you doing here?" asked Tim loudly.

_Yea_… _this _is_ defiantly Batman's kid_… thought Green Lantern bitterly, "What?"

"You heard me." All his anger built up from the League's harsh treatment was starting to show it's ugly head in the boy's tone of voice and body language. But Tim didn't care if his anger showed, the League had no right to completely drop Shayera off like a fallen villain. She was more than that… she wasn't a villain at all… she was a friend. _His_ friend.

"Do you always talk to adults this way?" John asked, eyebrow raised.

There were some steps coming from the hallway. Tim opened his mouth to answer when someone answered for him, "Yes," said Bruce.

John and Tim turned their head towards Bruce, who was now Batman. The rest of the League was behind him, in costume as well.

"I could have answered it Bruce," said Tim frowning.

Bruce simply ignored Tim and turned to John.

"I'm on the other side of you…" Tim mumbled grumpily to his mentor, "In case you didn't notice."

He wasn't sure if Bruce heard him or not, if he did he was doing a great job of hiding it as always. Bruce was focused on John right now.

"We need you for the meeting," Batman said to John in his deep Dark Knight voice.

John nodded, "Alright… I'll be down in a minute."

Batman didn't nod in understand meant or say anything. The Green Lantern assumed he understood and heard him.

"I hope Tim wasn't distracting you from anything…" Batman said looking at his ward.

"Oh now you say something…" Tim groaned.

Lantern looked as if for a moment he was going to say something that yes Tim had been rude, but something told him he didn't want to get involved in this family fight at the moment.

"You should be more respectful of our guests," Batman told Tim as if he knew Tim had done something… after all… this was Tim.

Tim opened his hand and pretended it was talking, "Blah, blah, blah… you're one to talk about respect."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me…" Tim said bitterly, "You're one to talk about respect. It seems I'm not the _only _one guilty of not showing respect towards someone."

The League all exchanged glances with each other then looked back at Tim. They all knew who Tim was talking about… Shayera.

Superman started to talk, "Tim… I understand you're concerned for her but—"

"Don't waster your breath Clark," Tim said starting to walk down the hallway, "If you want to apologize to anyone… apologize to Shayera…"

And with that, the Boy Wonder walked down the hallway with glances of guilt, confusion and insecurities following him.

**-Shayera's Room-**

She looked at herself back in the mirror. She wanted to shatter it to a million pieces.

There was nothing good looking back at her.

A fallen traitor…

"_Traitor!" shouted the Man of Steel as she walked by his cell._

A fallen warrior…

"_Nothing but a fallen warrior and traitor…" said her Commander._

A fallen lover…

"_Last time I turned my back on you, you sucker punched me…" hissed the Green Lantern at her._

Shayera sighed heavily as she took her fist and shattered the mirror into pieces. The glasses echoed through out her ears as the voices of her sins shouted at her too. As each piece fell to the ground she felt as if her heart was shattering with it.

"I'm guessing you and the mirror got into a disagreement?"

Shayera didn't need to turn around to see her new visitor. It was Tim. Who else would even think of stepping in her room as her hour of truth set in… her last hours as a Justice League member.

The footsteps of the young boy grew louder as she soon found him next to her while she stood up tall looking ahead at a sun setting scene out her window, arms wrapped around herself.

"Shayera?" Tim asked timidly.

That was the first time she had ever heard him talk to her like that. Shy… scared… confused almost… He should be… she after all almost did kill all of Earth.

"Shayera?" he repeated.

Shayera answered the child, "I'm okay Tim," she said knowing the boy's next question.

"Are you sure?"

She but her lip. She couldn't answer that question. She might be okay now… but what about in the future… would she even be alive?

"I don't know…" she confessed.

Tim walked around to face her and she lowered her head to the child. After a glance into his eyes she looked back to the sunset.

"What are you feeling?" he asked her joining her in looking at the sunset window.

She felt so insecure. How could this boy's simple questions break down all her defenses? No one could read her as well as he could, "I'm not sure. I'm feeling a lot of things."

Tim looked back to her, "Like what?"

Shayera hung her head down. She couldn't describe what she was feeling right now. She didn't even know what she was feeling right now. All she knew was she wanted it all to end.

"I don't know…" she answered again feeling a wave of tears behind her eyes. She desperately tried to hide them from Tim but it was no use.

Tim took notice almost immediately and looked up at his winged friend, "Shaye—"

But before the boy could finish Shayera was on her knees hugging Tim and crying on his shoulder. Tim looked around, feeling a bit confused and awkward at first. He looked around the room a bit lost then slowly patted Shayera on the back to calm her down.

She sniffled, and felt so young. Here… a grown woman crying on the shoulder of a child who seemed to have enough going on in his life with out a traitor spilling her eyes out on him. But yet Tim's reaction wasn't a push or a angry comment. It was a hug in return. She desperately wanted him to say it was okay, everything would turn out better.

"Shayera… it's—" Tim caught himself. He remembered Bruce telling him once never to tell a person it was okay unless it was. Tim wasn't sure of the Justice League's choice to remove her from the League (though he assumed she would be) but he didn't want Shayera to feed off of false hope. He had done that once and finding out the truth had hurt him greatly.

"Ohhh… I'm sorry Tim," Shayera said getting up and wiping her tears of her now wet cheeks with the back of her hand, "I didn't mean to—"

"That's alright Shayera," Tim told her smiling back at her, "Feel better?"

In truth, Shayera did feel better. She had let a lot of built up emotion of her chest right there and she did feel slightly relieved, "A little."

"Want a cup of tea?" he said.

"Tea?"

Tim shrugged, "I dunno. Alfred always offers me one when I'm upset…"

"Ohhh…" Shayera said giving a soft sniffle.

There was an awkward silence between the two for once. Tim had no comment to make Shayera laugh or forget about being a super hero, no comment to make her smile. And Shayera… she had no words to offer Tim back for his actions. The two looked at each other, trying see inside the other.

Then, with out words, Tim started to head towards the door. Shayera raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Well… I guess I'll see you around…" he whispered.

Shayera felt her eyes narrow sadly, "What do you mean?"

Tim shrugged and shuffled his feet. He couldn't give her an answer. He just wanted it to all go away. Shayera was his friend and he just wanted all her pain to go away. He was beginning to think that if he left her alone they'd forget about each other and go on with their lives… as cruel as it sounded… Tim wanted only the best for Shayera and the best might if they never saw each other again… no reminders of heroism left for her to be hurt over.

But he would never share that with Shayera. He couldn't, "I was… um… gonna let you get ready for your meeting with the League."

Shayera looked at him, "I'm not going in costume," she informed him.

"Why not?"

"I don't need it anymore," she said firmly.

Tim was a bit shocked by her bitterness to the comment, "But—"

"That was nothing more than a costume hiding all my secrets… all my lies…" Shayera began slowly, "A cover up for me… I hid behind that mask and now I'm disgusted with myself for doing so. No… I can never wear that costume again…"

Tim let all her words sink in. She truly was hating herself for something that wasn't her fault. Tim desperately wanted to reach out to her, pull her out of the rut in her mind that was letting her believe that it was only her to take on the weight of what happened to Earth. There were many more to blame for the invasion than just Shayera… she was the only one brave enough to take on the guilt though.

Opening his mouth to say something to perhaps make her think other wise someone called to Tim from downstairs.

"Master Timothy!"

Tim rolled his eyes. What could Alfred possibly want?

"I guess I better go see what Alfred wants…" he tried to joke with Shayera, "Probably having a fit over some Bat-a-rang he assumes I left in the hallway…"

He saw the Thanagerian's lips curve but as fast as they were raised, the went back into a frown.

"I'll come back up," Tim told her.

Shayera nodded as she watched Tim walk off… her eyes filling up with tears once more.

**-Downstairs-**

"What!" called out Tim.

Alfred popped his head out of the Living Room holding a vacuum in one hand and a cleaning rag in the other, "Master Bruce wants a word with you in the kitchen sir."

"He does?" Tim said nervously.

"Yes," Alfred stated as he turned around to get back to cleaning the Living Room.

Tim felt planted on the spot. Why did Bruce want to see him? Whatever it was… he didn't do it. For once in his life the trouble in the house wasn't him. But maybe he didn't want Tim… maybe he was going to take Tim out… maybe Bruce wanted Robin!

"Uhhh… can you tell him I'll be a minute…" Tim told Alfred.

Alfred came back out from the Living Room, "But sir, he wanted to see you now."

"Tell him to hold his horses! I'll be right there," Tim said running upstairs.

If he was going to face Bruce… he wanted to be prepared, and who better not prepared then Robin.

**-Kitchen, with the League-**

"I'm here," Tim said walking in grinning… well Tim was no longer Tim. He was now Robin.

Batman looked like he was going to roll his eyes, and Flash tried to hold in the laughter from Batman's face.

"Tim why are—"

"Shhh! Don't say that name Batman…" Robin flipped over to Batman, "It's Robin… Shhh… we all have secret identities… don't ruin it."

"I won't ask why you're dressed up," Batman said flatly.

Robin snorted, "You're dressed up."

"That's not the point…"

"Then what is?" Robin asked slyly. All those years with Bruce were paying off.

"This kid's giving you a run for your money Bats," Flash said with a grin.

Batman turned around and silently scolded Flash. With the Batman, words didn't need to be spoken to get the message across.

"Sorry…" Flash whispered.

Batman turned his attention back to his ward that was beaming up at him, "Sit."

"What? I thought you called me down for some but kicking action!" he shouted gesturing kicks and punches into the air.

"He makes an impressive warrior," said Wonder Woman.

Batman spoke, "Don't encourage him."

Robin was now wondering… if Bruce hadn't have wanted Robin… what did he want? He wasn't in trouble he hoped. He decided just to make sure.

"What ever it is, I didn't do it!" Robin shouted.

The League looked at him curiously.

"I'm just clarifying with you guys," Robin said with a smile.

Superman let out a soft smile and Flash grinned like anything. He was finding Robin very humorous and wondering how he got stuck with Batman.

Robin looked back at the silent superheroes, "So… if you didn't want Robin… and I'm not in trouble…" he turned his head towards Batman, "What did you want?"

"Sit," Batman repeated.

Hesitantly Robin sat on the couch before him looking back at the League. He wiggled nervously in his seat. What _did_ he do?

Then it hit Robin…

"This is about Shayera isn't it?" Robin said dully.

The League all looked at him rather sadly.

"Tim," Superman begun, "We're just concerned for you."

"For me!" he sounded surprised, "Why! Shayera's the one you guys should be worrying about! She's a mess and you guys aren't helping her!"

Superman answered him calmly, "There's nothing more we can do for her."

"What!" Robin stood up angrily only to get grabbed by the shoulders and pushed back down by Batman who was now sitting next to him, "She's your friend! Friends help each other!"

"We're sorry Tim," Superman said, "But… we can't…"

"So you've already made your vote then?" he asked timidly.

"No, but…" Superman stumbled over his own words, "Tim, we got off topic. Like we said, we're concerned for you. You seem to have taken a… a nice interest in Shayera… and—"

"And you don't want me to be friends with her anymore because you're kicking her out of the League is that it?" Robin said bitterly.

No on answered him.

Standing up, Robin turned a quick heal and with the swish of his cape was out in the hallway. Once he was in the hallway he started to make a run for it. He just ran and ran as far as he could go. Making his way to the backdoor, he pushed it open and ran for the ocean side cliff as the sun set.

**-Shayera's Room-**

She took a deep breath as she left her room. The first time today. Closing her door gently, she made her way down the well-kept hallway to go to the Living Room where she would wait to hear the League's answer on weather she was allowed to stay a member.

Going down the stairs she knew this would be the last time she'd be a League member. They'd vote her out for sure.

It was all over.

_Was it worth it?_

Was what worth it? She asked the voice in her head.

_Staying loyal to your people?_

Of course it was! They were my family…

_That's right_… _they **were** your family._

I don't need them. I have others.

_The League? No you don't_… _you'll never see them again_…

Stop it. They might not vote me out.

_Quit kidding yourself_… _you know they will. You've told yourself this many a time now. Think about it_… _Superman thinks you're a traitor_…

He's not the only one in the League you know.

_J'onn I'm sure will never talk to you_.

But he will! He knows how it feels to be an outcast…

_Just because he hasn't shared his opinion on the matter doesn't mean he doesn't have one._

Shut up!

_Flash must think you're the biggest joke. Big tough Shayera_… _all along was **evil**_…

Flash doesn't think that!

_Diana wants to rip you limb from limb. How dare you lie to the Princess of the Amazons_…

She can think what she wants… I'm sure she'll get over it.

_You were the only woman she knew on Earth and you betrayed her? Imagine how hurt and angry she must feel_… _she can't even trust her own race._

I'm not an Amazon… it doesn't matter!

_And I'm sure Batman won't even turn the other cheek on you ever again. He was never one to trust people_… _I'm sure you heightened his senses._

Shut UP!

_And what must John think?_

SHUT UP!

_He loved you Shayera_… _and this is how you repay him? Nearly getting him and the Earth destroyed. _

"SHUT UP!" Shayera screamed aloud in the hallway.

"Miss. Hol," came a voice from near by. It was Alfred, "Miss. Hol, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Shayera then realized she had shouted out loud. She would have been embarrassed but she wasn't, "No…" she was destroyed from head to toe, "I'm fine…"

_More lying? Why not_… _worked wonders before._

Shut up… she told the voice firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Shayera told the older butler, "Just thinking out loud I guess."

Alfred nodded, "You're to wait out in the Living Room until they've mad their choice Miss."

"Thanks you, Alfred," she said sitting down.

Flipping on the TV, Shayera decided to calm herself down, she had gotten awfully worked up. But why wouldn't she? After all, her fate was in the League's hands.

After a few minutes of channel surfing she found the News. She wished she hadn't but she watched it anyway, they were reporting on the League's triumph over her people. Shayera had been mentioned several times as a traitor and other nasty names but she couldn't help but feel that they were right…

"_This is Snapper Carr reporting… in a stunning turn of events… the Thanagerian forces have ended their occupation of Earth… departing for locations unknown… once again the world owes a debt of gratitude to the self-less heroism of the Justice League."_

Shayera flicked off the TV… she couldn't take it anymore.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned up to see Alfred carrying a tray of what looked to be tea.

"They've been in there a long time," she said sounding worried.

Alfred responded, "Yes, Miss they have," he started to pour some tea in a cup, "But if I may be so bold Miss, I'm neither a super hero or a solider, so I'm hardly qualified to judge your actions by those standards," he stood up with tea in hand, "But I do know this…"

Shayera looked back at him, intensely watching him

"With out the great sacrifices you've made… we wouldn't be here to share this nice pot of tea."

He handed her the steaming cup. Shayera took the cup with a smile. Then he put his hand on hers and with a big grin the butler began to speak again.

"What ever they decide in that room… in my eyes… you'll always be a hero."

It was a simple sentence but Shayera felt a big smile being painted on her face. She wanted to just hug Alfred tightly and thank him so much. But before she could even begin to say a word he made his way back to the Meeting Room leaving Shayera alone…

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Sighing inwardly to herself, Shayera knew it was all over. She looked hardly at the wall, hands cupped near her face waiting for her trail to be over with.

Seconds seemed like hours… minutes seemed like years…

A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Alfred.

"They send for you Miss."

She got up taking in a deep breath, "Thank you, Alfred," she said before walking to the Meeting Room… he moment of truth awaiting her.

Her steps seemed as if she was carrying concrete on her back, her movements rough and jagged. She reached the Meeting Room and with a heavy heart opened the door.

There was the League… all standing around looking at her. Superman with his arms behind his back… it was obvious they had chosen him to tell her the news.

She didn't want the answer… she had to say something.

"Hawkgirl…" Superman began.

How could her call her by her traitorous name? If she wanted a word in edgewise, it had to be now, "Before you start," she swallowed hard, "I have something to say."

It was time…

"I came to this planet as a patriot," she began to walk forward, the League seemed so far away, "I had a mission… and I carried it out."

She looked at Flash and J'onn, both intensely listening. Batman looked unhappy and uninterested, Superman seemed understanding. John looked on sadly and Diana looked as if she'd what to be anywhere else, but here.

"What I couldn't know… was that I'd come to care for the Earth or her people…" this was starting to come from here heart, "That I'd care to come for all of you."

She meant that… she really did. The lump in her throat grew larger.

"I've spent the last five years torn between my feelings… and my duty… I won't ask you to do the same…"

Here was her moment of truth. Her moment of innocence. Not handed it her from the League… but handed off to them… this was coming from her heart more than any of them knew.

She swallowed, a look of grief on her face, "Therefore, I'm resigning from the Justice League… effective immediately."

They all looked at her a bit surprise. Even Diana's stone face of anger turned soft.

There was a silence next… a long deadly silence that filled the room like poison gas…

She had to escape the silence. She had to get away… and so she did. Shayera Hol turned her heel on what she had called friends and family for the last five years. She didn't even look back… because from now on… there was no turning back.

But before she reached the door, someone's arms came wrapping around her. She looked up to see Flash, his young face saddened as he hugged her. She couldn't help but hug him back. And to think all those years she had yelled at him. She was going to miss it.

But she had to go… she broke away from the hug, after a sad glance from Flash and made her way down the hallway. There was no turning back.

**-Wayne Ocean Front Cliff-**

Robin sat there on the edge of the cliff dangling his feet over it. He was looking out into the sea wondering how Shayera's vote went. He hoped she wasn't removed from the League.

Where would she go? Her people would not take her. The League would not take her if removed. The people of Earth would not take her.

She would be an outcast among outcast… no one to open up a friendly hand.

Sighing and lowering his head, the Boy Wonder then lifted it up when he heard the backdoor closed.

Turning, he saw Shayera coming this way.

He couldn't face her… yes he could… no he couldn't…

What if she was out of the League? What would he say? Sorry wouldn't cut it.

Thinking fast he jumped down to the ledge over the edge hoping she didn't see him. After a few moments he heard her stop at the edge. Peeking up, he noticed her eyes look hurt and upset. Her face couldn't be more painful.

What had the League done?

She let the sea breeze blow through her long red hair. Robin wanted more than anything to ask her if she was alright… but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You never asked how we voted…"

Robin froze. He knew that voice… it was Green Lantern. He must have followed her out. Wait… she was upset and didn't know the vote. Robin was puzzled. What was Shayera up to?

With out turning around, Shayera answered him in a broken voice, "It doesn't matter…"

John answered what Robin was wanting to know, "So… where you gonna go?"

Bitterly and painfully, the winged woman gave her response, "I dunno."

Robin paused… he felt so bad for her now. But she continued on.

"Somewhere, where the world isn't in the fate of my hands," her answered sounded fresh, as if this is what she wanted, "Someplace where there are no more secrets… no more lies…"

Listening, Robin felt his shoulders slump… Shayera was emptying her heart out John… Robin only wished he could see the two together. The two romancers…

"Was it all a lie?" John asked.

Shayera turned around to face the man she loved. Robin held his breath… what would she say?

"I love you John," she said sounding confidant and true to her answer, "I never lied about that."

Robin slowly peeked his head around the corner. Shayera and John were in silence as they looked upon each other. Then, Shayera slowly pulled her head away, turned around, and with the flap of her wings soared up to the sun…

John made to stop her… then stopped himself, whispering, "I love you too."

Robin sat back down on his ledge of rock watching the winged woman, his friend, fly off into the evening wishing her the best of luck with all his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long chapter! But there you go. There will be one more short chapter after this. Tell me what you think! 


	5. Meeting Up Again

**Beginning Author's Note: **Wow! Last chapter. So sorry it took so long to get out! Thank you guys so much. I never expected to get so many reviews! I honestly didn't! Thank you so much! Only question is… I have an idea for a sequel… should I do it or no?

* * *

**Comments:**

**Storywritter: **Fantastic? Really? (blushes) Why thank you. I must agree Tim is adorable. XD Hmm… more of him in this chapter. As for HG/GL moments. If I do a sequel look for them there.

**DragonBlond:** Yea Tim is one of the cutest sidekicks around. Flash and Tim… hmmm… (thinks) I like that idea. Not in this chapter but I'm pretty sure I'm doing a sequel. I'll put them together there.

**DS:** Tim and Alfred are my heroes too.

**From-Heaven2Earth:** Best chapter you think? Why thank you. I'm glad you liked the spot I left off in. XD It was really hard for me to pick a spot. And for waiting so nicely… here's more.

**Alhana-Antilles:** I'm glad you got a kick out of where he dressed up as Robin. I had to have him do it you know? Glad you liked it.

**OooSupergirlooo:** Lol. Yea the "Don't get your tights in a bunch" is one of my favorite lines too. Lol. Thanks for waiting and glad you like it.

**JuStIcE LeAgUe RoCkS:** Woa there… calm down. Here's the next chapter. XD Lol.

**Mony19**: Yea I know… they were together and then all that happens. Made me mad too. Here's your update. : )

**HawkAngel XD:** Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Causeimbrokenandimlonesome:** Lol. Chill down my friend. The chapter is right here. Glad you're loving it.

**Mylittleponyjumpsonarainbow:** Why thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Meeting Up Again

It was very lonely at Gotham tonight. No crime, no disturbances… not even a punk trying to break a silly rule. There was nothing. It was these kind of nights that made Robin restless.

He plopped himself on top of a building near the Gotham docks. Most might think that a water front view would be beautiful… but not in Gotham. Unless looking at a pitch-black harbor with scum and muck was beautiful to you…

Signing, Robin looked up to the stars. For the past few weeks he had been feeling… rather lonely. He missed his friend… his friend Shayera.

And the worst part was… he had never gotten the chance to say goodbye. He had been too scared and upset with himself to say goodbye. He had his chance and he blew it.

That wasn't the only dull thing in the Boy Wonder's life right now. He was currently in charge for all of Gotham's safety all by himself. Batgirl busy on a mission with Supergirl on the hunt for Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn along with Supergirl's foe, Livewire. Nightwing was patrolling his own city. And Batman was up at the new Justice League meeting… an initiation was what Tim thought he called it.

But it didn't matter how many Leaguers were joining the Justice League now… none of them would fill Shayera's shoes.

Kicking and swinging his feet over the edge, Robin looked on at the moon. It wasn't giving off much light… or perhaps that was the dark smoggy clouds blocking it's light. Whatever the reason… it just added to Robin's dullness on the whole night's situation.

Getting up finally, he shot his grappling hook over to the next building. He was famous in the Wayne household for not being able to sit still for longer than five minutes.

Landing on the building, Robin took back in his grappling hook and looked back over the harbor and city.

He saw a nice spot on the ledge of this building for him to sit on. Frowning, he placed himself down and rested his chin in his hand looking on at Gotham, clearly not amused.

"Hey… doesn't look like you're working too hard there now does it?"

Robin turned around. He knew that voice. It was…

"Shayera!" Robin said aloud looking at the winged woman in shock.

She smiled at him, "Of course."

Robin felt a grin grace his lips, "But you… you—"

"What?" she said giggling, "Not happy to see me?"

Robin ran up in front of her excited, "Of course I'm excited to see you!" he flashed a grin, "It's just that… I thought…"

Shayera titled her head, "Thought what?"

"I over heard you and Green Lantern talking after the League meeting… you were leaving… and…" Robin felt a lump build up in his throat as he said the next thing, "And… I never got to say goodbye to you…"

Shayera felt a wave of sympathy for the child, "Oh… Tim…" she said giving him a hug, "It's okay… no need to get upset," she said reading the boy's face, "I wouldn't leave forever."

"But you… you have no where to go…" Robin told her.

Nodding, Shayera agreed, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't visit my favorite superhero now can I?" she said tapping Robin on the nose.

She saw Robin flinch a chuckle as she tapped his nose. He looked back up at her smiling and sat back down on the edge of the building making room for her.

"I'm glad you're back," Robin told Shayera.

"Well… I don't know how long I can stay here…" the Thanagerian warrior told the Boy Wonder, "If Batman ever found me in his city—"

"Batman, Smatman…" Robin told her slyly, "He left me in charge tonight, so I say you're allowed."

Shayera giggled, "Thanks Tim."

"Shhh…" Robin told her putting a finger up against his lips, "It's Robin remember?"

"Oppps…" Shayera said placing her hands over her mouth, "Sorry Robin…"

Robin nodded, "It's okay."

"So, this is what my little man looks like in costume," Shayera said grinning, "Very tough… and very handsome."

"You think?" Robin asked excitedly.

Shayera nodded looking down at the boy, "Of course."

"Cool…" Robin said slyly.

Shayera couldn't help but laugh. The two sat out looking on at the harbor. Robin couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. He had his friend back.

"So," Shayera began leaning over and looking at Robin, curiosity and excitement in her face, "Tell me all about what's happened since I took my little vacation."

Robin grinned at the fact that she called it a 'vacation' and felt a lot of respect towards her. Even in the worst situation she was trying to keep up the bright side of the glass.

Preparing himself to tell Shayera about all his events since her departure, Robin took in a deep breath of air, ready for his story.

"Well… I was trying to convince Bruce into letting me get a motorcycle because Dick had one before me… but Bruce was all 'No you're too young…' and 'I'm a grumpy guy so the answer is no' and then I asked him why and he wouldn't answer so then I got mad and went to my room then the door bell rung and it was Diana and I dunno why she was there and Bruce was all nice an polite and Diana was all giggly and then I asked Diana if she wanted to play video games but Bruce kept her from answering my question and then I asked him why he wouldn't let me talk to her and all he would do was pay attention to Diana and he was like 'Diana…' and she was like 'Bruce…' and I was like 'Ewww…' and then…"

Shayera smiled contently as she listened to Tim share his events with her. After everything that had happened, all that she had done, her only friend that was able to find the light that had been hiding for five years… to see past all the secrets… all the lies… and to find her and help bring her back into her own mind… was just an innocent child.

**The End**

* * *

**Final Author's Note:** Told you it was short. Well that's the end. Please tell me what you think of the story. Loved it? Hated it? I personally like Tim's events he begins to tell Shayera at the end but that's just me.

Drop a review if ya can…

Sequel or no? Answer please. XD


End file.
